


［曼豆腐］交换（ABO）

by BrainPWalker



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainPWalker/pseuds/BrainPWalker
Summary: 他们分别见到了二十年前的自己。穿越/年龄操作/球员退役时间含私设
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Mario Mandžukić
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	［曼豆腐］交换（ABO）

莱万多夫斯基坐在沙发上无聊地翻着报纸，他和曼朱基奇一上午都没说几句话，这不稀奇，但是从今天早上开始莱万就觉得有什么地方不对劲，而且原因是在自己，潜意识牵着他远离他的爱人，但是他不明白这是为什么。

克罗地亚人看上去没什么不对。莱万借着翻报纸的机会瞅了他一眼。

自己在为昨天晚上的吵架心虚？不，忘了买牛奶不是他的错，某人因为这个甩臭脸才是。

因为自己今天偷了把懒没擦地？他翻了一页报纸又瞅瞅曼朱基奇，那边的人刚刚放下吸尘器，看上去准备去收衣服了。

他们吵架甚至动手的原因千千万万，这种小事还不至于。

客厅里的钟表咔哒咔哒的声响此刻在莱万耳边格外清晰，七分假三分编的体育新闻他再也看不下去，草草叠上丢在一旁，波兰前队长决定把这种心烦意乱归为年龄增长所带来的捆绑包，一个悠闲美好的周末不该被自己的神经质打乱。

特别是某个时间段即将到来的周末。

于是莱万走进院子，给了正把晒得热乎乎的被子叠起来的人一个亲吻。

双双退役之后他们变得自由得多，没有抑制剂，没有乱七八糟的条文规定，也没有长途的奔波与等待，不过他们仍保持着良好的作息习惯，原本作为比赛日的周末倒是变成了随心所欲的日子。克罗地亚曾经的锋霸对爱人的示好自然照单全收，他们隔着柔软的被褥缠绵了一会儿，决定将战场转移到房间里，毕竟在自家院子的草坪上放纵对于两个老家伙还是刺激了点。

然而回到房间时，莱万发现曼朱基奇并没有跟上来。

“马里奥？”喊了一声无人应答，莱万走下楼梯，心想着是不是要收的衣物被单太多，不再年轻的家伙没留意台阶而闪了腰。

他在台阶上愣住。

啊。波兰人不经意的在心里笑了一下。

原来是今天。

曼朱基奇拿掉盖在头上的衬衫，上面残留着淡淡的老牌子洗衣粉的味道，他有点恍惚，眼前显然不是自家院子，手里的棉被和衣篮消失不见，撑着地面的手臂也粘了一层灰。从窄小的阳台站起来，克罗地亚人发现这个地方窄的堪堪够他转个身，铁线绳上还挂着其他几件衣物，那件衬衫因为自己的缘故（他想说不是）或许需要重洗。

曼朱基奇通过唯一能算作出口的窗户翻进屋，房间里的味道提醒他这间屋子属于一个年轻的Omega。

而这味道对他而言真的是过于熟悉了。

一些久远的记忆忽而闯入脑海并逐渐清晰，曼朱基奇随随便便看了一圈，抱着些许期待与好奇在床边坐下，拿起床头上的一本德语书，里面还写着批注，就是密密麻麻的波兰字有点难为人，曼朱基奇翻了几页，自觉地把它放回了原处。

门在这时开了。

“你是谁？”

“你是谁？”男孩警惕的盯着楼梯上的人，身上的训练服还粘着草叶，发梢湿着，看样子正在训练或者训练刚刚结束，显然本该在球场上的男孩完全不知道为什么自己出现在一个完全陌生的别墅里，还被一堆衣服被单包围。

要对上这个时间线可不是很容易啊。努力搜索将近二十年前的回忆无果后莱万也没法确定这个时候的曼朱基奇认不认识自己，而且即便认识，让男孩相信自己身处二十年后的未来实在是有点难。

“马里奥.曼朱基奇，”玩心大起的前拜仁9号模仿起电影游戏里NPC的语气：“欢迎来到二十年后。”

与其拐弯抹角，直塞才是这人喜欢的方式。

就是孩子还小，开局一记世界波把人给打懵了。

问题一：当你的房间里闯入一位成年Alpha并且拿着你的衬衫坐在你的床上的时候身为Omega你该怎么办？

报警。

可怜德语还不熟练的波兰年轻人急出一脑门汗也没想出该怎么向德国警察描述现在这个情况。

问题二：闯进你家的Alpha告诉你他来自二十年后，看过科幻电影但坚信自己是正常人的你该怎么办？

致电精神疾控中心。

同理，比上一问题更难描述的情况难倒了还是个德语初学者的莱万多夫斯基。

问题三：这个操着满口男默女泪蹩脚波兰语+德语的克罗地亚Alpha（他自己说的）告诉你他是你未来的Alpha你该怎么办？

报警和报医一起吧，语言沟通问题先放一放。

曼朱基奇眼看着面前紧张得浑身毛都炸了的20+莱万多夫斯基要打电话，脑子一抽大步过去一把抓住了他拿起电话的手。

要说运动员反射神经就是快，好在自己还不赖。曼朱基奇躲过一记断子绝孙脚后险些被台灯爆头。

“我都解释过了你怎么不信！”曼朱基奇觉得自己久经岁月沉淀的耐心已然告罄。

“谁能信啊！”波兰男孩握着台灯座，刚刚灯罩砸在柜子上碎掉了一片，露出来的尖锐直直对着闯入者，大有一副曼朱基奇再靠近一步就捅上去的架势。

只能谢谢自己的莱万（当然这个也是只是还没长大）孜孜不倦地教自己波兰话，就是口音是大问题。

“你能不能先把那个放下。”怪吓人的。

男孩一脸抵触。

“我都说了一大堆证明我认识你的证据了，你的妈妈姐姐你至今为止的职业生涯，还有你那些臭毛…那些习惯，”曼朱基奇保持着距离，免得他手里的凶器伤了他俩，“你看你也没否认啊。”

“万一你是变态呢。”

艹。曼朱基奇差点一口气过去。

“现在，从我的房间里出去，否则我就报警。”年轻的莱万多夫斯基把台灯拿出了利剑的气势。

曼朱基奇只能保证自己忍住不笑。他真是很久没对这人有过现在这样想掐死又想亲两口的冲动了。

相比之下还是莱万这边的小孩好忽悠啊不是好说话，日历时间以及一些照片很有说服力，莱万只给男孩看了其中很少很少的一部分，就自己的情况来看他不确定眼下二十出头的曼朱基奇回到过去后对今天发生的一切能记得多少，他不希望由于自己的原因害男孩未来的人生轨迹发生改变。

社会发展及他们的经济状况使现在二位的生活方式与二十年前有着不小的差异，来自过去的年轻人在彻底放下戒备之后对一切都充满了好奇，他总是忍不住瞥向茶几上的本子——未来的自己的平板电脑，刚刚莱万就是在这里翻出一些生活中以及婚礼上的照片给他看的，但是只有几张，“自己”穿着球衣的一些照片他并没有看清楚，尚且奔跑在成长为克罗地亚锋霸道路上的曼朱基奇多少也理解眼前这位“二十年后的伴侣”对他有所隐瞒的苦衷，不好多问什么，他只得在一肚子问题里翻找合适打破尴尬的几条。

空气中淡淡的薄荷香味扰得男孩心烦意乱。

如果有机会预知未来，人都不可避免的想了解自己的人生轨迹，如果预言由所谓“未来的伴侣”告知，那么你的关注点自然也会落在轨迹上他存在的那一段。曼朱基奇只觉得丢人，在年长的Omega面前他挂出去故作镇定的壳子形同虚设，自己像一个刚刚分化就捕捉到周遭Omega信息素后不知所措的毛头小子。

你可别欺负他。莱万对自己说。

……

忍不住啊。

曼朱基奇忍不住了。

他认识的莱万多夫斯基，被德国人耳濡目染也好自小家教优良也罢，就算在飞黄腾达身价千万之前只能住这么个小破出租屋里的时候也该井井有条。

“你怎么能不知道抑制剂放哪了！！！”曼朱基奇咆哮。“你现在自己在国外！一个Omega！你快发情了你t…你居然找不到你的抑制剂！！”

“我把它们放抽屉里了！肯定是你乱翻过了！！”莱维脸涨得通红，他觉得他没污蔑，自己的书和衣架明显都被碰过了，谁知道这是不是一个想对Omega下手的人的什么手段。

就是气的曼朱基奇差点掰断抽屉把手。

“我为什么要动你的抑制剂！！”如果眼前的这个不是瞪着水汪汪小鹿眼的而是二话不说直接上头槌的那位，曼朱基奇早动手了。“我t…你还有其他的什么吗？！贴片药片什么的总该有吧！”

可能被他呵住了也可能眼下着实该掂量出孰轻孰重，男孩没再呛他（或者是压根没理他）闷头翻箱倒柜。曼朱基奇长叹一口气，心想估计是找不到了，这会儿球队用没用过贴片这种便民的玩意都两说呢。

马里奥，你是个成年人了，为一个死小孩气到高血压不值当。

“算了。你在家等着，我去给你买。”

“你怎么买？”年轻的莱万多夫斯基露出看傻子的表情。

“……去他大爷的药品管控。”曼朱基奇捂脸。十几二十年前无论AlphaOmega买抑制剂一类的东西都是限定的，这操蛋的麻烦规定连临时需要都得有书面申请，他一个Alpha更不可能去买Omega的抑制剂了。

“我，我给教练打电话吧。”仍然保持着对陌生Alpha的警惕，男孩贴紧墙根照着便签上的数字拨号码，目光时不时瞥向曼朱基奇，后者抬起双手，无奈地表示自己真的不会做什么。

他记得莱万刚来德国签的是多特蒙德，当时多特的教练正是克洛普，虽然没在他手下训练过，但是莱万对这位“恩师”一直恭敬有加。

如果是克洛普的话应该靠谱。

……等等，克洛普。

曼朱基奇忽然想起一个困扰自己多年的问题。

莱万多夫斯基忽然想起一个自己好奇多年的问题。

“和Omega做过么？”

定位球破门。男孩差点摔了手里的杯子。

不是一家人不进一家门，莱万多夫斯基这口锅配曼朱基奇这个盖不是瞎配的。其实这种事和所谓的处男情节真没多大关系，谁不想占有爱人的全部呢？他们搞在一起的时候虽然没说没问过，但彼此有没有过前任或是炮友什么的心里也是有数。谈不上不自在或惋惜，可眼下这么个机会，再怎么说矫情，也难免心动。

同一时间不同时空，什么锅配什么盖。

“你就当帮我吧。”莱万一脸认真，“我到发情期了，‘你’又不在，我已经好几年没用过抑制剂了，家里也没有。”有也是曼朱基奇以防万一买的，他才不知道放在哪里。

“而且我可以教你。”这句话也是认真的。莱万回忆起他们最开始的几次，真的谈不上愉快，不是说曼朱基奇技术不好，那股子猛虎上身的莽劲儿就是泰森级别的Omega也受不了。

万一调教好了日后自己也能轻松点不是。

男孩涨红脸“你你你”“我我我”了好半天，让甜腻的信息素糊了一脸后小伙伴倒是很诚实，第一反应拿抱枕盖住的举动更是逗笑了年长的Omega，克罗地亚小球员的自尊心接连遭受打击。

要是就范了搞不好还会遭受更多打击，另一层含义的。

……

退一万步——马里奥望向那双蓝眼睛——这样算不算绿了未来的自己啊？

“你已经有Omega了。”

“那个Omega是你。”

“但是我现在不是，我甚至还不认识你。”

“你以后就认识了。”

“所以现在不算啊。”

“……”

…………

上述车轱辘一样的对话来来回回终于把对抗推入了加时赛。

“那你到底做不做？”曼朱基奇坐下又站起来，“刚刚提出要我帮你的是你现在纠结的还是你，莱万多夫斯基你原来这么婆妈的吗？”他认识的那个可不是。

莱维又不说话了。

曼朱基奇开始反思，是不是结婚这十年臭脾气并没有收敛而是挤压在一起，就等着今天遇上这个小祖宗全部爆发。

或许自己真的就像那些直A癌一样在意自己Omega的交往对象，他尽量表现的不那么在意但是万一就是克洛普呢？一个Alpha教练和麾下的球员，他们中这档子破事又不是没有过。

退一万步，就凭当年德国佬和那俩西班牙和葡萄牙教练的一箩筐“传奇故事”，他都不想看见莱维和克洛普站在一起的画面。

“你真的是未来的我的Alpha么？”男孩忽然认真地问。

曼朱基奇愣了一下，然后是叹气，并且坐的离莱维近了点——他能感觉到男孩的身体又绷紧了。

“我是。”曼朱基奇摘下无名指上的戒指，同样认真地回答他，“我对它起誓。”

男孩清清楚楚地看到戒指内侧刻着的“M.M&R.L”。

莱万也不知道为什么自己想把戒指摘下来，可能是想减少没必要的“负罪感”。为此他再三确定了年轻Alpha的意愿。

倒是男孩紧张得咽了两次口水。

显然年长者不同意直接开始做，马里奥觉得至少润滑这步自己得主动些，没想到只是接过润滑液瓶盖这么一步——连套子都是他给自己套上的，甚至说明了要自己学会。莱万在手上倒了一些，骑跨在马里奥腰腹上方抬高屁股，保证他能看到自己的动作之后，熟门熟路的扩张起来。

画面太刺激，看了一会儿小马里奥就精神抖擞了。

“别歪头。”莱万叫住连握着瓶盖的手都不知道往哪放的毛头小子，“Omega确实是自己会润滑，但是不代表不需要这东西，直接倒到里面太凉，刚开始一两根手指就够了，别急着挤第三根。”

“哦…好的。”男孩支支吾吾。

“喏。”莱万把瓶子塞到他无处安放的另一只手里。

“……我也不是要你举双手投降。”

“……对不起。”

罗伯特.莱万多夫斯基，你不能因为这个小子太可爱就对你自己的Alpha动摇。

为这小子变成后来那个混蛋惋惜一下倒是可以的。

马里奥.曼朱基奇，你不是对着年轻Omega就沉不住气的变态你争口气。

但一想到这么乖的某人只是结婚纪念日和生日限定，克罗地亚Alpha还是忍不住为自己鞠一把辛酸泪。

话说这小孩到底是怎么练成未来那样的the body先生啊。

曼朱基奇分开莱维的腿，握上脚踝的时候惊讶自己居然不敢用力。倒还不至于拿来和某个老队友甘蔗一样的体型作比较，即便如此和自己熟悉的那位还是差了不少。一边控制自己别让信息素把人逼得太难堪，曼朱基奇一边反思自己多久没这么耐心的给莱万做过前戏了。

主要是某人自己也很熟练了怎么能怪他不体贴。

“你能不能别歪头，你脖子抽筋吗？”

老子操死你啊死小孩。某人的自责感烟消云散。

“给你做前戏呢屁话这么多。”曼朱基奇拿了润滑液（刚刚下楼买的）想直接倒，犹豫了一下在手上挤了些试着温度差不多了才往Omega的屁股上招呼，男孩“嘶”了一声，又稍稍往下挪了挪腰以示配合。

要不是大腿僵硬得像随时要送走自己的小兄弟，曼朱基奇就要对自家的Omega产生怀疑了。

“第一次肯定会疼，我也不是圣人。”确认了一下套子的质量问题——也是刚刚买的，曼朱基奇终于腾出手来给自己做准备工作。操蛋的是他不知道自己在紧张什么，更操蛋的事他居然还有点兴奋和高兴（当然他不是变态），“我慢慢来，你也别踹我，OK？”

莱维僵硬地点点头。

手指抽出来插进去好半天，曼朱基奇感叹自己耐心之余注意到某人面色泛红已全然一副享受的样子，空气中像是兑入了蜂蜜的薄荷甜味里又带着酸酸苦苦的味道，他把糖罐开了封，一手扶着自己的东西慢慢埋入男孩的身体，一手摩挲着柔软的头发，曼朱基奇俯下身含住他抿成一条线的薄唇，男孩被这上下同时展开的攻势惊了一下，微颤着张开嘴，双膝夹上男人的腰笨拙地回应，纵使竭力掩饰慌乱紧张，Omega战栗紧缩的细嫩内壁还是出卖了他，只是刚刚进去一个头部双腿便紧绷颤抖得不成样子，曼朱基奇不得不深呼吸控制自己破开柔嫩的欲望，仅仅是前端在穴口缓慢地抽插试探。

在他身下的男孩就像一头刚刚出生尚未学会站立的幼鹿。

全部没入莱维身体的时候曼朱基奇已经一后背的汗了，他环住男孩的腰尽量把控着节奏，未经人事又进入发情期的内里紧致火热，丝毫不顾主人的情绪紧贴上Alpha的性器，隔着薄薄一层细细密密地啃咬着闯入者，曼朱基奇终于听见急促的喘息里混入了一些细软的呻吟。

“我还有‘证明’的方式。”曼朱基奇把人往怀里带了带，轻轻嘬吻了下他红透的耳尖，“弄这里你会很舒服。”

克罗地亚人退出来一些，缓缓顶动下身，留在里面的部分慢慢地碾磨起柔嫩敏感的内里。莱维毫不意外的尖叫了，酸麻瞬间蔓上脊椎，腰腹上的手臂早预料到他会挣扎一样收紧，更多的快感从身体里那一处炸开，他讶于自己在惊慌之后更多的居然是渴求。数十次抽插后那根东西又整个没入，这一次直接撞到了从未被触碰过的私处，恐惧在他心里一下子被放大了，莱维不管不顾的挣扎起来，胀痛过后是难言的酸涩，那个地方只是被撞了一下便有大股的液体由内而外地涌出，整个人又被Alpha有力的手臂禁锢在怀里挣脱不得，那根要命的东西不偏不倚每一次几乎都会顶撞或者剐蹭到那个脆弱的地方，他抓着男人的胳膊，已经无心顾及会不会被自己抓破了。

“别……”莱维眼前一阵阵发白，浑身控制不住的颤抖，连脚趾都蜷缩了起来，曼朱基奇仍然环抱着他，让男孩脊背紧贴着宽厚的胸腹，年轻的Omega达到了第一次高潮。

甬道痉挛着咬紧了埋入的性器，紧得Alpha都感到了疼，热液浇在顶端，曼朱基奇险些把持不住。

他盯着还陷在情潮里的Omega白皙的脖颈，咬牙咬得牙根疼。

马里奥觉得所有的血液都汇聚到了下身，他撑着上半身，注意力被牢牢勾在了双腿间正埋头执着于自己下体的人身上。就在刚才，这位“自己未来的爱人”趴伏在自己身上，乖顺地由锁骨一直亲吻到腰腹，而现在，他的舌头从头至尾地舔过自己的阴茎，而后含住，有节奏地吞吐着，他甚至听到了滋滋水声。

“等……”男孩想要坐起来，这太过了，哪怕知道他们的“关系”（就当自己知道吧），这还是太过了，一直以来都和自己左右手相处不错的小兄弟更是受不了这个刺激，精神抖擞地流着前夜，又被那人尽数舔去。

然后被整个吐了出来。

不可避免的，马里奥有过一阵失落，但这个失落转瞬即逝，因为换上来的便是Omega温暖紧致的内腔。

“呼——记得住吗？我喜欢你碰这里。”莱万在他身上起伏，后穴吞吐着阴茎，一遍遍去找那个位置，小腹因刺激而抽动。

年轻的Alpha只觉得自己的脑子要烧坏了，Alpha的本能让他很快辩识出这个Omega是被标记过的，而甜腻的信息素里混合的味道标记他的人正是自己。莱万撑在他胸膛上，蒙上水汽的眼睛像浮起雾气的海，温柔又专注地盯着自己，马里奥可以清晰地感觉到自己的东西是如何一点点撑开温热柔软的甬道的。莱万喘息着，不紧不慢地调整姿势，然后再坐下去，吞下他整个阴茎，他们不约而同地发出满足的叹息，这一同步逗乐了年长者。

年轻人笑不出来，他的肿胀哪怕已经尽数没入汁水淋漓的腔内仍然无法满足，他还想从Omega身上获得更多。

“我可以的。”男孩说，双手扶上莱万的腰，“我，我知道要怎么做了。”

心急的臭小子。因为不经意的动作而被顶了一下的波兰前前锋略有不爽地捉住男孩的手摁到了枕边。

“等会儿再证明给我看。”他说。

“放松点，不然我们都会不舒服。”曼朱基奇抱着莱维让他坐在自己怀里——坐在他的阴茎上，男孩还有点适应不来，但陷入情潮后Omega总是要不够，后穴的软肉绞着身体里那根，高潮的余韵过后很快就不知餍足地缠上去，莱维挣动几下，想要转过去。

“为什么不让我看着你？”他问。

“……行。”Alpha抱着他转过身，东西在他身体里转了一圈，敏感的Omega被激得前后又流出了水。

他们又做了一次，面对面的，多次高潮似乎已经超过Omega承受的极限，吐出最后一点东西后莱维整个人瘫软下去，要不是曼朱基奇捞着几乎就要摔到床上。喊了几声都没有反应，曼朱基奇去看了眼浴室，果不其然没有浴缸，他只好打了盆水先简单的给床上的人擦拭身体，顺便检查一下，避免给人带来不必要的麻烦。在曼朱基奇把地上的套子和衣物都收拾完时莱维似乎才清醒，他恍惚了一会儿没能坐起来，曼朱基奇去扶他。

“去洗澡？”

莱维迟疑了一会儿点点头。

因为事先擦拭得够细致，所以他们也只是简单的洗了洗，Alpha足够小心谨慎的没在Omega身体里留下东西，两个人谁也没说话，莱维双手撑着浴室墙壁，任由Alpha摆动，洗完后曼朱基奇让他等着，随后取来了浴巾，裹着他直接抱回了房间。

“……你为什么不标记我？”年轻的Omega虽然那会儿被艹得晕头转向，但是期间自己说了什么话还是记得的。

“我不能。”曼朱基奇坐在窗边有点无所适从，一般这时候他都会和莱万并排躺下，享受事后自家Omega难得的乖顺。而这个眼下看上去更像吃饱喝足亮肚皮的猫，还是不久前对自己亮过爪子的。

“你不是说你是我的Alpha？”

“我是，但是不该由我来。”曼朱基奇没想过自己会需要解释这种问题，这样的话说出口不免有些微妙：“你后来遇到的那个‘我’才会标记你。”

屋里安静了一会儿，年轻人不知道想了些什么，他向旁边挪了挪，腾出差不多一人的位置，曼朱瞅瞅床瞅瞅他，像是得到允许踏入领地似的，躺了过去。

“我们是在一个队认识的吗？”莱维问。

“不是。”

“那后来在一起踢球了？”

“没有。”

“……”

“我是不是已经退役了？”

“对。”

“……”

“……”

“……什么时候？”

“你踢了很久。”比我久。曼朱基奇在心里说。

又是一阵沉默，莱维或许也在斟酌哪些该问哪些可能得到回答，不过他本来话也不多。曼朱基奇看着他，这时候的莱万多夫斯基还没那么多广告接，头发也没后来那么静心打理，短短的寸头摸上去软软的，后脑勺不知道是固执的头发还是故意梳的，一直留出来个尖尖，注意到这里之后曼朱总是忍不住去摸摸，这会儿也不经意地摸了上去。

他们俩都不是擅长表达的人。

曼朱基奇在情事上话向来不多，有时候都会让莱万怀疑是自己有问题，他俩基本没啥情调可言，上来就是干，简单粗暴。

现在看来一直都是这样，和杀猪刀一样的岁月没啥关系。

马里奥把莱万两条腿都扛到肩膀上去了，好几次都顶得莱万有点反胃的感觉，力度节奏倒是把控得不错，“孺子可教”这个词用在这不知道合不合适。

“这样可以吗？”“这样呢？”问的最多的是这几句，以及交付主导权后问的一句可不可以开始了。年轻的小马里奥一个劲儿的埋头苦干，也不忘了扣住莱万的双手——还是十指相握的那种，莱万不得不在心里告诉自己这时候笑出来就太刺激孩子自尊心了，于是在男孩趴下来亲他胸口的时候莱万亲了下马里奥头顶，然后就觉得里面的东西更粗了。

小Alpha真的是很诚实。

最后一次莱万都觉得自己的肚子有点涨了，不分轻重的年轻Alpha慌慌张张退出来，脸涨得通红，莱万费力地撑起来看了眼一片狼藉的下身，暗自感叹还好早上吃过药了，这么大年纪的Omega应该也不会那么容易怀孕。

清理的过程也是莱万指导着男孩做的，他看着马里奥忽而感叹这么些年其实曼朱基奇除了褶子多了变化不是很大，笑起来有点皱巴，憨憨得挤得眼睛更小了，啊，还有发际线还没那么岌岌可危。

这是还没到狼堡的曼朱基奇啊。

马里奥去给莱万接水，领先自己时代二十年的饮水机男孩还有点不会用，故而引发了一段小插曲。他回到卧室时莱万正在打电话。

“我们的女儿。”莱万毫不避讳地将一个大事“剧透”给了年轻的Alpha，波兰前前锋看见男孩的眼睛都亮了一下。“她在朋友家，我说可以再多玩一天。”反正蒂亚戈看着，两个小孩也不会做什么出格的事。

“她，她多大？……这个我是不是也不该问？”马里奥犹豫地问，莱万不置可否。

年轻人显然因为这个事十分激动，莱万决定再补一刀。

“还有个小的在你姐姐家。”

马里奥几乎坐不住了。

莱维实在是累了，但是他还不想睡。曼朱基奇和他并排躺着，絮絮叨叨避重就轻地讲一些未来的事，说到两个小孩时年长的Alpha还有些得意。他们聊了很多又好像什么都没聊，年轻人不傻，什么该问什么不该问心里有数，赤诚相待后也少了顾虑，莱维一处一处看过曼朱基奇的纹身，还有一些其他的“痕迹”。

“是，这个也是手术后的疤。”曼朱基奇摸摸脚踝，那次伤病害他报销了半个赛季，之后……不提也罢。

莱维盯着看了好久：“……有什么方式，能减少伤病么？”

曼朱基奇一下笑出声，然后又笑不出来了，莱万在波兰时的那些事他清楚得很，也难怪孩子这么问。

“这就得靠你自己了。”曼朱基奇躺回去，食指刮了下男孩的鼻头。“这个问题我还问过你呢。”

后来的你。曼朱基奇看着低头日有所思的人，觉得自己需要回去了。

“伤病都是不可避免的，但是你要是感到疼，一定要说，立刻就说，别忍着。”

“我不该知道太多，我明白。”男孩按照年长者说的那样揉着他的腰，“但我该怎么做才能保证遇到你？”

“踢出来，让他们看见你，你自然就能见到我了。”然后我们就会打一架。莱万想。

了解了未来的故事后年轻的Alpha几乎是对未来充满了期待，莱万看着男孩，忽而觉得这人目光闪烁的样子已经很久未看到过了。

“马里奥。”莱万忽然叫住又要去倒水的男孩，他看着他，看着另一个人，“以后还麻烦你对‘我’多有点耐心啊。”

“诶？”

“但是你这个倔脾气得控制一下。”

“……”

“也要在场上尽量减少肢体大动作。”

“……”

“管好你的胳膊。”

“……”

……

“我那时和你说的你都没记住吧。”

“你不也是现在才想起来吗？”

“我都没有找不到抑制剂这件事的记忆…我一直以为我吃过了。”

“是没少吃。”

“滚蛋。去把小时候的你糟蹋的床单洗了。”

“我看这上面你的东西也不少呢……打住，留着你的老腿吧，我去开洗衣机。”

第二天醒来的时候他们已经在家里的床上了。莱万多夫斯基睁开眼看见环在自己身上那条花里胡哨的胳膊笑着叹了口气，而后就被搂得紧了一些。

二十年“不见”，还算想念。

曼朱基奇晾好被单，莱万多夫斯基擦完地，他们一起去了超市，买一些礼物，还有前天忘记买的牛奶。

要结账的时候曼朱基奇若无其事地在货架上挑了几个套子丢进购物车。

“啧。”

“你和那个臭小子把家里的货败光了不许我补充？”

“‘那个臭小子’就是你。”

“所以我用完的东西我自己补。”

“你快点结账。”

“啧。”

出了超市后他们先接了大的又小的，然后去了一家经常光顾的餐厅，有两个孩子的餐桌总是很热闹，等孩子们吃的差不多了去餐厅附带的游乐区时家长才有时间吃完早就冷掉的饭菜。

“你还记不记得小时候丫头舔了桌布被你凶哭的事？”曼朱基奇把切好的冷牛排叉到莱万盘子里，“我又抱又哄的一路回家，你还说是我惯她。”

“啊，就在这家，旁边那桌是不是？”莱万笑了，“本来就是你惯的，小孩子的习惯要从小培养。”

“那你也不能把孩子凶哭吧。”

“也不知道谁买玩具给孩子道歉来着……”

曼朱基奇又往他嘴里塞了一块，这次他被莱万打了手。

晚上两个孩子回到房间睡觉，曼朱基奇在客厅收拾玩具，莱万则着手准备明早需要的食材，很平淡的一天就这么过去了，像他们一同度过的无数个平淡的一天。

“想什么呢？”莱万洗完手坐到沙发上的人旁边，曼朱基奇正翻看着iPad，屏幕上翻过一张张照片，不少是莱万拿给年轻的他看的。

“这张你居然留着，还给那时的我看了。”曼朱基奇无奈的笑，屏幕上是发布会上的照片，那次发布会上莱万公开了他们的关系，然后他们的家就被堵了给水泄不通。“你还挺骄傲的啊？”

“嗯哼。你这张我也留着呢。”莱万往下拨了两张，翻到的是曼朱基奇被记者堵在家门口，怀里还拎着买的日用品，穿在里面的T恤正是莱万的。“你难得没藏着掖着哦，明明之前瞒得密不透风。”

“那是他们说的太难听了……再说你都公开了，我也就摊牌了呗。”

他们看了很多照片，秘密举办的简易婚礼，在朋友们强调下补办的婚礼，公开后第一次光明正大去观看对方的比赛，包括场边拥吻——拍的还挺唯美。

往往这些事物都会令人产生“原来已经过去这么多年了”的感慨，两个人窝在一张沙发上翻着照片到深夜，都没有要睡的意思。

“俩小祖宗都在家。”莱万按住曼朱基奇的手。

“咱家隔音蛮好的。”

“马里奥……”莱万无奈，“你吃自己的醋是不是有点没意思？”

“我什么也没说呢。”

“马里奥.曼朱基奇。”

“罗伯特.莱万多夫斯基。”

“……两次就睡觉。”

“三次。”

“你对小孩没发泄够？”

“太嫩了。”

“我还没嫌弃你技术差得一塌糊涂呢……”

临近开场，赛前分析结束，双方球员上场，克罗地亚队迅速开球。

这场比赛将会踢很久。

=====END=====


End file.
